


Double Post Punishment

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-29
Updated: 2005-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Double Post Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Double Post Punishment  
Author: Emily Sim  
Rating: Mature only  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them, nor have I reaped any financial gain  
Special Thanks: to xdks & Tali who don't run when they encounter my continued abuse of the lowly comma.  


"Oh honey, you're so cute I'd do you for free." 

Mulder's eyes followed the line of one shapely leg, over the tight skirt that hugged a firm ass, ending at the ample flesh spilling out of a low cut, snug fitting t-shirt. He reached up and tentatively pinched a nipple, visible through the thin fabric. One of the men at the table with him snickered. 

"All the ladies like it a little rough, Willy. You're touching her like some fucking sissy." 

Mulder met the man's steely eyes. There was no humor there, just a challenge. Beside him, a scantily clad blonde was grinding her ass into Chico's groin, oblivious to the other two men at the table. Chico's eyes were closed but it was hard to say if it was due to the action he was getting from Marla or the drugs coursing through his system. Mulder snaked an arm around Victoria and roughly pulled her closer to him. 

"That's better." Tito opened another packet. "Gotta show the ladies you're in charge." He spilled the white powder onto a mirror. 

Victoria squeezed in front of the chair and swung her legs over Mulder, straddling him. He glimpsed light brown curls before her centre landed on his groin. Fuck, no underwear. He could feel the heat through his jeans and felt himself responding. 

Victoria pulled his head down and Mulder found himself with a mouth full of flesh. He groaned and Tito, readying himself to do a line, laughed loudly. 

"Vicky, take the fucker into the other room. I don't gotta listen to the both of you getting off. Fuck. You're gonna mess me up doing this line." Tito shifted in his chair, turning slightly to address another scantily clad woman sprawled on the worn couch behind him. "Ria, you awake back there?" There was only a soft, sleepy grunt in response. "I think I wore her out. That's how you do it, Willy. Fuck 'em till they can't do nothing but sleep." 

Mulder opened his mouth to try to respond, only to have Victoria shift her position and thrust her breast into it. It was getting harder to still his hips; he just wanted to yank his zipper down and bury himself in her. He wondered how much longer it was going to be before he lost control. 

Victoria nuzzled his neck, brushing her lips against his ear. "Now, baby." It was a soft, sensual, seductive whisper. "Right now, sugar." 

Behind Mulder, the door flew open and ten heavily armed policemen quickly surrounded the table, barking orders and demanding no one move. A satisfied looking Skinner followed them closely. The room erupted in chaos as Chico and Mulder lunged for weapons while Tito tried to make it to the back door that led to the fire escape. He was stopped by a bullet, which narrowly missed his hand as he reached to push the door open. At a gruff command he turned with his hands in the air, surrendering the gun he held. The officers made short work of corralling the other inhabitants of the small apartment and confiscating the drugs they found in the suitcases lining the wall. 

Victoria pushed herself off Mulder and tried to pull down the tight skirt, which barely reached the top of her thighs. She wasn't having much luck, and Mulder hid a smirk as Skinner tried to avert his eyes. Ria, woken from her stupor, stumbled drunkenly, only marginally aware that a bust was going down. Chico had thrown off Marla, who now rested against the wall, hands cuffed behind her back. Someone had the decency to wrap a dirty blanket around her naked body. 

The men and women were roughly escorted down to the waiting police cars and Mulder breathed a sigh of relief that no one was hurt in the take down. He allowed himself to be cuffed and taken along with the others. Although this drug ring was a small operation, it was loosely linked to a larger organization within the city, and his cover would be needed to continue the investigation. Even knowing he would be going home much later tonight, he didn't relish the time he would spend incarcerated. 

As he was loaded into the waiting squad car he saw the women being herded into the back of a wagon. He was relieved to see that someone had thrown a jacket over Victoria and hoped she wouldn't have to spend too much time in the company of Ria and Marla. He adjusted his pants again, remembering the feel of her pressed against him. He wondered if he would last, waiting for her to get home tonight. 

* * *

Mulder groaned as he lifted the thin t-shirt over her head. The groan became a loud moan when he saw what she had on underneath. It was a sheer demi-bra, pushing her breasts together and up. No wonder she looked like she had grown a whole size. The skirt was bunched around her waist and the jacket had been removed and tossed in the vicinity of the door. Mulder's shirt was undone, his pants twisted around his ankles, preventing him from opening his legs any wider. 

"Mulder." Breathless, she nipped at his ear. "Now, god now." 

He pushed into her as hard as he could. "If you ever," he thrust harder, pulling her ass down onto him, "let Skinner see that much of you again," he sucked a nipple into his mouth and released it, " I won't be held responsible for what I do to him or you." 

Her answering laugh became a moan as his hand snaked between them and found her clitoris. Oh, he was good at this. 

"Promise me?" Her breath tickled his ear. 

"Anything baby, anything." 

She came with a shudder, grinding down onto him, his hand cramping as he held it in place, prolonging her pleasure. 

"And you promise me, if we go undercover like this again, I get to be the dealer and you can play the tramp." 

"I don't think," his pace quickened as he sought his own release, "the bra would look as good on me. Plus that skirt, shit Scully," he thrust again, "what were you thinking -" both hands cupped her ass now as he drove into her, "no underwear?" Groaning, he let go, spilling into her. 

She leaned forward, her lips pressed against his ear, "Oh you just loved it, sugar."   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Emily Sim


End file.
